Mathus Mortyga
Mathus Volantis Aeron Mortyga, the second son of a dwindling nobility in Kandarin, was raised to be a scholar. Recently, he was turned into a Vampyre by the Foryx, and currently acts as the Librarian, and leader, of the Cobalt Scribes, in the Archives of Solace. He is roleplayed by the user Mathus M. Apperance Humanoid form Mathus stands 5'9" tall. His body shows signs of muscles, most notable on his chest, but he still retains a slim shape. His skin is very pale, which attributes to contrasting his muscles. His ears are long and pointy, a bit shorter than those of an elves. The claw-like nails on his fingers are about 3 centimeters long. Mathus face is lean and smooth, with no noticeable sharp edges on his face apart from his pointy ears. He has jet black, evanstyled hair and the electric blue eyes of the Foryx coven. Full form Mathus has yet not reached the full form, and thus it cannot be described. Wardrobe He casually wears a long, black coat with leather pads, trimmed with golden thread and buttons. Underneath he has a white, plain shirt with decorated sleeves. He also wears a set of black trousers matching with his coat, including the golden trim, as well as a pair of black leather boots and gloves, which are trimmed as well. Around his neck, he wears a green crystal pendant, which lets him observe Port Phasmatys from afar, and in his hand, a green old book, which when he writes in it, the text appears in the Archives of Solace. Knowledge and Abilities Being a scholar and a reader of books, Mathus has much knowledge of history and the world. He doesn't naturally engage in combat, but he knows how to defend himself. He learned how to wield a sword when he was 6 years old and was taught by several renown knights. He kept on training until he was sent to study. As a Vampyre, he does not use a sword at all, as he has no need of it. Instead, if he needs to defend himself, he uses his long claws that he use to slash his opponents with. With the use of his amulet, he is able to teleport to the Archives of Solace, and observe Port Phasmatys from afar. Place of Residency He lives in the Archives of Solace, which is a set of caves hosting the great library of his patron, Lord Lothorian Foryx. The caves are located deep under the harbour of Port Phasmatys. The Foryx Coven '' '' When Mathus was bitten and turned into a Vampyre, the blood of the Foryx ran through his veins, and thus he became a member of the Coven Mathus, who prefers the quill over the sword, is the leader of the Cobalt Scribes, who take care of the Archives of Solace, the great library under Port Phasmatys, and writes down the events of Morytania. History Early life Being the second son of a nobleman, he was cursed with being ignored by father, and thus was raised to be a scholar, who would take care of his brother's economy, relations with other nobilities, and educating his brothers future children. He studied at the academy of Al-Kharid, and for a brief time, at the Wizard's tower. When he was not studying, he was out with his friends, drinking at the local tavern, gambling and picking fights down in the alleys. Which gave him knowledge of how to take care of broken ribs and teeth. When he was 24, his brother took nearly all of his household's gold and hired a small army of mercenaries to embark on a crusade to rid Morytania of all its horrors. After only months, messages ceased to arrive, and after one year of waiting, when Mathus was nearly 26, his stern father told Mathus to find his brother, or to not return at all. Mathus hired a ship and sailed towards Morytania. When he arrived, he quickly heard that his brothers men had been slaughtered or been captured to become slaves. Mathus, who had little skill in combat, decided to leave Morytania. However, while at sea, the Foryx Coven spotted the ship, which was trespassing, and captured it. When they arrived at the port, Mathus tried to escape, but was quickly captured, however, Lothorian Foryx saw potential in him, and Mathus was allowed to stay. Vampyrism After that he had proved his loyalty, he was deemed worthy to be granted the gift of Vampyrism. The Coven assembled, and he was bitten by Rosemarie Foryx on the neck, who transferred some of her Foryx blood to him. After a week of pain and a drastic personality change, he had become a Juvenile. Recent events .On the 32nd of Pentember, he became a Juvinate. Trivia *He has studied history, geography, geology, economy, astronomy, biology, diplomacy, poetry, goldsmithing and even some basic magic. *He is very fond of steak, bloody steak, these days. *Being a member of the Foryx Coven, he smells of rain and mist. *More often than not, he is seen carrying his green book. *He likes wolves alot, and even had a puppy when he was younger. *Contrary to above, he is terrified of Spiders, because when he was 6, he stumbled into a cave with hosted giant spiders. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Vampyre Category:Male Category:Foryx Category:Morytania Category:Zarosian Category:Incomplete Articles